Media files, including video, audio, and video/audio files can be shared and viewed by users on the internet, using internet websites. Users typically use a networked computer and media software to view media files. Examples of media sharing websites that are popular today include Youtube, YAHOO!, Vimeo, Hulu, and Google. In a graphical display, a media sharing website provides windows through which a user can view media. Users may organize media files viewed into different groups based on their preferences.
Many of the media files shared and viewed by users on the internet are generated by users and there is significant disparity in the quality and popularity among them. There is not a systematic and logical method to evaluate the media files and award those with high quality.